Forgotten Memories
by Pinkbusiness
Summary: They're my closest friends. They were always there for me. They told me everything I needed to know about my life. They told me about my past and my other friends. They told me about the truth. Well, at least, I thought they did.


****D****isclaimer: Uh, reality check. Would I seriously be here if I owned Gakuen Alice?

* * *

><p><strong><em>'<em>_Run, you idiot!'_**

_My mind was telling me to run._

_I took in my surroundings, it was raining and I was in a forest._

_I looked down, feeling numb. There were a few visible scratches on my arms and feet._

_'Probably form the trees.' I thought._

_I looked back, all I saw darkness, but I think I heard something/_

_'Run, run as fast as you can. Go where ever your feet take you.'_

_I can't, my feet felt like lead._

_'Please, run.'_

_I heard the leaves rustling. He was looking for me._

_'He's coming. Hide, MIkan.'_

_He was getting closer and closer by the second._

_I ran away, not minding the painful scratches the twigs were giving me, I just had to get away. I had to._

_Headlights. Those were the last things I saw before I blacked out._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes.<p>

A knock. Someone was knocking.

I took a deep breath. That dream, it's been bugging me for the past week.

"Mikan-sama?" A maid called out through the door, "Mikan-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi?"

The door opened, revealing an olive-haired girl dressed in a maid outfit.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mikan-sama," Yumi said, bowing. "Misaki-sama is asking for you on the phone, should I tell her to call later?"

"Just tell her that I'll call her back, please." I replied tiredly while getting out of bed.

"Yes, Mikan-sama." Yumi closed the door, giving me some privacy.

I looked at my reflection, not at all surprised at what I saw.

_'I look horrible. Better freshen up, I might scare the maids away,'_ I smiled at the thought. _'But it isn't such a bad idea, though.'_

I took one last glance at my reflection before walking back to my bed.

Under my favorite red-colored pillow was a photo of 10-year-olds and two 14-year-olds. They were laughing and playing around a familiar playground, not minding the stares they got from the bystanders.

I smiled sadly, missing the people who were in the photograph. They were my friends when I was little, but now, the only people that I could remember in the photo were the two 13-year-olds, who were by the way, my brother and his girlfriend, and a girl with amethyst eyes, who was my best friend, Hotaru Imai.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom, remembering to call Misaki as soon as I finish.

_ §• Forgotten Memories •§_

I went downstairs and dialed Misaki's number. I hummed 'Who Says' by Selena Gomez I waited for her to pick up.

"Misaki speaking." My brother's girlfriend greeted.

"Hey, Misaki. It's Mikan, Yumi-san said you called earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. Sorry for bothering you at such an early hour." She replied apologetically.

I looked at the clock, she was right. It was too early for my liking, 6:41 to be exact. I usually wake up at 7:10, but considering she's my brother's 'first love', I'll let her go.

"It's okay, so what made you call me at 'such an early hour'?" I asked her

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you know where your brother is."

I tilted my head.

"Huh? What do you mean? Haven't you tried calling him?" I replied, shocked that she didn't know where he was.

"Yeah, I tried calling him several times, but he didn't answer. I tried again, but it didn't work, probably no signal."

"You mean, he didn't tell you? He went camping for two days. With dad and some of their friends, I think." I said hesitantly.

"Camping? He went camping and didn't tell me about it? Ugh, the nerve of that guy." Misaki said, groaning at the last part.

"He probably didn't want to worry you. Who knows, maybe he needed some guy time." I said, trying to ease her, but she was a tough weed. She probably wouldn't let this go until Nii-san explained everything to her.

It was silent for a few seconds, up until she said, "Guy time, tch. Well, I'll just talk to him when he gets back, maybe teach him a lesson or two. Thanks, Mikan." I could practically feel her glare that was meant for my stupid brother.

I sighed, "Anytime, Misaki. I got to go, 'kay? I'll just call you later. Oh, and I'm sorry for my brother's behavior." I said as I glanced at the picture of my brother, hanging comfortably on the living room wall.

"Okay, Mikan. I got to go, too. Bye." She replied quickly before hanging up.

I sighed again.

Misaki was still Misaki, while Nii-san changed a bit after what happened to me.

Well, that's what they said. It's been six years since that accident happened. Sometime's I wonder where the other 10-year-olds were in the picture and why I've never seen them around, but all they said to me was they moved away after the 'traumatizing event'. I still think it was ridiculous for their parents to take them away, but I knew they did it for their children's safety.

Hotaru's and Misaki's families were the only one who stayed. They, along with my brother, kept me company. Sure, I had other friends, but none of them were as close as Hotaru, Misaki, and Tsubasa.

Hotaru was part of the Imai family.

_Hotaru Imai_. Her name's probably ringing a bell. Well, everyone in her family are scientific creatures who love to invent stuff, they're the founders of _Imai Corporation_.

Hotaru has gorgeous amethyst eyes, just like everyone in her family. She also has short black hair, she preferred it that way. She was smarter than an average 16-year-old, she helps her parents with the inventing, giving them ideas on what to do or make. Aside from keeping me sane, she keeps me out of trouble, which was probably why I think she's the best best friend, ever.

_Misaki Harada_. She's my brother's '_first love'._ She's three years older than me and comes from a wealthy family who owns the largest mall in Japan, a few other malls, and the _Harada Corporation._ I still don't know what their company does, but they're great at it.

Misaki has pale red hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are a darkish shade of brown, but sometimes, they look light red. She was one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I can see why my brother's madly in love with her.

_Tsubasa Sakura_. He's my older brother. The best older brother, ever. He had always been there for me, especially after the 'traumatizing event'.

He has dark blue hair, with darker blue eyes. He has a star tattoo under his left eye (it has been there for about a few years, it was Misaki's idea).

A lot of girls like him, but he only has his eyes for Misaki. He met Misaki eight years ago and has been in love with her ever since.

Even though I think he's the 'best brother ever', he still annoys me by acting so overprotectively. He's been like that since the accident. He says he doesn't want it to happen again. Tch, still. he should give me some space.

Misaki, Tsubasa, and Hotaru. They're my closest friends. They were always there for me. They told me everything I needed to know about my life.

They told me about my past and my other friends. They told me about the _truth. _

Well, at least, I thought they did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y<strong>ou checked it out, :) Thanks :)_

_I accept constructive criticism. :)_

**_Review please :)_**


End file.
